The present application relates to a power MOSFET (a semiconductor device or semiconductor integrated circuit device) which can be applied to, for example, high speed switching device technology.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-216587 (Patent Document 1) or U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011-241111 (Patent Document 2) corresponding thereto relates to a planar type vertical power MOSFET having a super junction. In order to secure a charge balance in a wide range in a depth direction, it discloses the technology of dividing an N type column region configuring a super junction into an upper half portion and a lower half portion at a position sufficiently deeper than a P type body region and making the concentration of the upper half portion relatively higher.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-124346 (Patent Document 3) or U.S. Pat. No. 7,642,597 (Patent Document 4) corresponding thereto relates to a trench gate type vertical power MOSFET having a buried field plate and a super junction. In order to relax electric field concentration at the lower end portion of the buried field plate, it discloses the technology of dividing not a P type body region but an N type column region (N pillar) lying below the lower end of the P type body region into an upper half portion and a lower half portion and making the concentration of the upper half portion relatively higher.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-91450 (Patent Document 5) or U.S. Pat. No. 8,058,688 (Patent Document 6) corresponding thereto relates to a planar type vertical power MOSFET having a super junction. It discloses the technology of dividing not a P type body region but an N type column region (N pillar) present below the lower end of the P type body region into two or more regions and making the concentration of the upper portion relatively higher.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-300034 (Patent Document 7) or U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008-17898 (Patent Document 8) corresponding thereto relates to a trench gate type vertical power MOSFET having a super junction. It discloses the technology of dividing not a P type body region but an N type column region (N pillar) below the lower end of the P type body region into an upper half portion and a lower half portion and making the concentration of an upper part of the upper half portion relatively higher and the concentration of a lower part of the lower half portion relatively higher.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-66421 (Patent Document 9) or U.S. Pat. No. 7,420,245 (Patent Document 10) corresponding thereto relates to a planar type vertical power MOSFET having a super junction. In order to secure a charge balance in a wide range in a depth direction, it discloses the technology of dividing an N type column (N pillar) region configuring a super junction into an upper half portion and a lower half portion at a position sufficiently deeper than a P type body region and making the concentration of the upper half portion relatively higher.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-216587    [Patent Document 2] US Patent Publication No. 2011-241111    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-124346    [Patent Document 4] U.S. Pat. No. 7,642,597    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-91450    [Patent Document 6] U.S. Pat. No. 8,058,688    [Patent Document 7] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-300034    [Patent Document 8] US Patent Publication No. 2008-17897    [Patent Document 9] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-66421    [Patent Document 10] U.S. Pat. No. 7,420,245